


I see  you

by GlassHeart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal prompt: "Everytime after winning a match, Kagami gives Kuroko sex as a reward " e la seguente immagine: http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/71642f66gw1e0eqgspmokj.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see  you

Kagami lo sente. Il sudore lungo la schiena che raffredda il suo corpo e gli sguardi dei suoi compagni sul collo come monito. È sicuro ci sia anche l'impronta della mano calda di Kuroko, quella che lo sveglia da ogni trance.

Lo guarda da lontano mentre anche lui è impegnato a vincerla quella partita. Sentono ancora il bruciore della sconfitta precedente con Aomine, come se fosse un'ustione che non va via e ricordasse loro quanto quella colpa sia ancora insidiata nelle loro vite, spronandoli a vincere questa volta e senza sconti.

Kagami non dimentica le lacrime di Kuroko, l'asciugamano sui capelli non riusciva a nasconderle, insieme alla frustrazione di non essere abbastanza, di non esserci nemmeno vicino. Lui porta quella colpa, quella che ogni luce sente, il carico dell'ombra su di sé.

È per questo che grida quando segna, il ginocchio a terra e la scia della palla bollente ancora sulle mani. Grida per la fatica, il sudore, per l'essere in trance. Grida per loro, per delle lacrime che l'asciugamano non può più nascondere.

Grida per i passaggi di Kuroko che, nonostante la difesa e il miracolo che Aomine porta su di sé, non possono essere fermati.

Quando Kuroko sta per svenire dalla fatica, -  _lo vede_ \-  Kagami lo raccoglie. Si porta un suo braccio attorno al collo e l'altra mano, quella che ancora brucia come il sole va a poggiarsi sul suo fianco per stringere e tenerlo ancorato a sé. Gli occhi azzurri di Kuroko sono svegli mentre guarda Aomine e allunga il pugno verso di lui.

"Non me l'hai ancora restituito, Aomine-kun " gli dice. Kagami non guarda, fissa per tutto il tempo il sudore di Kuroko, i tratti stanchi e soddisfatti. Stringe la sua maglietta e attraverso di essa, il fianco. Non lo lascia nemmeno per un secondo, non permette che Aomine si avvicini più di cosi, più dello stretto necessario. Kagami non sa cos'è successo tra questi due ma conosce quello che sono loro: lui e Kuroko, e questo è più che sufficiente.

Quando il gioco si interrompe, Kagami lancia un cenno a Aomine, è tutto quello che si scambiano, non avrebbe senso altrimenti. In fin dei conti non sono tanto diversi nel gioco, nell'affrontarsi: lo sconfitto e il vincente.

La Seirin esce fuori con i sorrisi sul volto, i visi tirati e la classica tremarella alle gambe che prende sempre a fine partita.

"Allora ragazzi.. " inizia Riko, portandosi dietro lamentele e grugniti di tutta la squadra seguita da un ' _Ti prego, Coach_ '  di Koga.

"Almeno fate finire il vostro coach. Stavo dicendo prima che voi zotici mi interrompeste.. " continua ma il sorriso le incornicia le labbra e la sua non è una vera critica " Siete liberi, stasera fate quello che volete. La partita domani è di pomeriggio, badate bene, sarà l'ultima occasione per rilassarvi visto l'andamento di due partite al giorno ma abbiamo vinto e possiamo gioire. Non ubriacatevi troppo e ci vediamo in palestra alle dieci di domani, intesi? Hey, ascoltate quando la coach vi parla. " dice Riko, vedendo che tutti si sono già incamminati ad eccezione di Hyuuga e Kiyoshi.

"Rimaniamo sempre noi tre eh, Riko? Dai, vieni che ti offriamo una birra. "

Non commenta, lascia semplicemente un sorriso a Kiyoshi e arrossisce un po' quando Hyuuga le mette il braccio attorno al collo, felice di come la giornata sia finita.

 

\---

 

Kagami sta lavando i piatti e come sottofondo c'è una partita di basket, una delle sue video cassette portate dall'America. Lo rilassa sentire le scarpe da ginnastica stridere sul campo. Le grida e gli urli dei giocatori nelle orecchie calmano i suoi muscoli, se non fosse cosi stanco forse ricomincerebbe tutto da capo. È cosi concentrato da non accorgersi di Kuroko alle sue spalle, l'odore di menta fresca gli arriva in un secondo momento, insieme al corpo appoggiato contro il suo.

Appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, guardandolo di traverso.

"Il mio premio, Kagami-kun " sussurra Kuroko, assottigliando gli occhi.

Kagami sorride guardandolo di traverso e sporcandogli la bocca di sapone.  
E’ strana quella loro promessa, quel premio che gli regala a fine di ogni partita che vincono. Non sa nemmeno come sia iniziata, sa solo che è nato da uno scherzo, da qualcosa buttato lì a caso, tra un bacio e un morso, mentre le sue dita scorrevano sulla pelle di Kuroko e tutto sembrava cosi inarrestabile da star male. E’ iniziata cosi la loro promessa e presto, senza nemmeno accorgersene, è diventata quotidianità. Ogni volta, dopo la vittoria di una partita il sesso è il premio che dona a Kuroko, senza badare alla loro stanchezza, alle cose da fare e in alcuni casi nemmeno troppo a dove si trovano. Anche se Kagami cerca sempre di trovarsi nel suo appartamento per poterlo toccare come preferisce e senza riserve.  
  
Finisce di lavare i piatti con la presenza calda di Kuroko sulla sua spalla poi si gira, pulisce il sapone sulle sue labbra e lo bacia.  
  
“ Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun ” soffia l’altro sulle sue labbra ed è indecente come ogni volta, come Kagami vuole che sia, come brama con ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
"Abbiamo vinto, Kuroko. Stiamo scalando la vetta. " gli risponde sul suo collo, ebbro di felicità e eccitazione.

La mano di Kuroko è sulla sua nuca, tra i capelli, mentre gli invia brividi su tutto il corpo senza fermarsi.

Non sa quando è iniziata, se fin dall'inizio, se quando si è reso conto che Kuroko era l'unico capace di calmarlo e riportarlo alla realtà o se - ancora più comprensibile - quando è stato baciato la prima volta fuori dagli spogliatoi, sull'angolo della bocca, come se si fossero scontrati quasi per sbaglio.

Kagami non l'ha mai considerato uno sbaglio, nemmeno quella prima volta.

"Avevo detto che saresti diventato il miglior giocatore di tutto il giappone, Kagami-kun. "

Ride nella sua bocca e non risponde, lascia che il suo corpo sia una risposta sufficiente.

Sono pieni di promesse loro due ed è strano vedere dove sono arrivati e dove hanno intenzione di andare, nel posto dei vincenti.

Lo spoglia della sua tuta troppo grande, mordendogli la coscia nel passaggio e facendo risuonare il primo gemito della serata, in mezzo al corridoio. Quando l'ha conosciuto non credeva che sarebbe stato cosi libero nel manifestare le sue voglie, il suo amore per lui. Chiaro nel fargli capire quanto lo volesse, privo di ogni nascondiglio. È qualcosa che lo disarma, lui sempre pieno di nascondigli e imbarazzo.

"Credo di non averti creduto quella prima volta. Ci conoscevamo solo da un giorno. "

"Tu non mi credi mai, Kagami-kun. "

In risposta lo morde sulla spalla come punizione e sente il corpo dell'altro avvicinarsi, combaciarsi al suo.

"Sono solo un po' cocciuto, ecco tutto. " risponde sul suo collo, rilasciando fiato caldo. Lo trascina in camera da letto con lentezza, rischiando di cadere qui e là, la tuta un ostacolo della loro fretta.

Kuroko gli solleva la maglia e la butta indietro non badando a dove andrà a finire, toccherà a Kagami recuperarla, dopo.

 

Nessuno si immaginerebbe quello che Taiga sta vedendo in quel momento: Kuroko sopra di lui, quasi completamente nudo e gli occhi lucenti di chi sta per avere tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato.

E lui, con le cosce del numero undici sul suo bacino non può che concordare ed essere rapito.

Si inoltra sotto il suo petto, sul fianco sinistro e morde la pelle delicata che implora attenzione.

"Taiga. " esala Kuroko, con le gambe che stringono e i capelli azzurri sparati in ogni direzione.

Non si chiamano mai per nome. Sul campo sono Kuroko e Kagami, i due ragazzi miracolo del primo anno e anche cosi, lì c'è spazio solo per la squadra. A Kuroko piace la maniera in cui il nome dell'altro si poggia sulle sue labbra e non esiste nient'altro. Gli piace proprio perché non può chiamarlo mai, perché lì fuori c'è solo lo spazio per il basket, la squadra e sarebbe strano altrimenti ma qui dentro c'è spazio e non hanno intenzione di rinunciarci.

Le labbra di Taiga combaciano con quelle di Tetsuya mentre un dito percorre tutta la linea della colonna vertebrale fino alla sua apertura. È calloso e il suo corpo trema un po' ma non si ferma fino a che non lo raggiunge. È Kagami a tremare ora, gli occhi sono fiamma vivida e non potrebbe sognarsi di fare questo con nessun'altro. La prima volta che sono andati a letto insieme non sapeva bene come funzionava. È stato strano, veloce e pieno di pause. Un po' come quegli incontri di basket che aveva in America, quando ancora non conosceva la lingua e i suoi capelli odoravano ancora di Giappone, quando casa gli mancava troppo.

"Taiga... un po' più veloce, Taiga. " gli sussurra l'altro sulle guance, baciandole subito dopo.

Eccolo un altro aspetto interessante di Kuroko, quello senza peli sulla lingua, quello che lo costringe a seguirlo, da qualsiasi parte.  
“ Avido. ” ride, avvicinando il suo bacino al suo e lasciando che il dito vada più in profondità. Kuroko lo guarda di traverso, sta quasi per aggiungere qualcosa ma ingoia un gemito nella gola, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Kagami.  
Quando aggiunge un altro dito qualche minuto dopo sente le unghie di Tetsuya graffiarlo. Lunghe linee verticali si fanno strada sulla sua schiena, lo sa anche senza guardarle, basta il fastidio che dimora il suo corpo.  
“ Piano, tigre. ” gli soffia sul mento muovendo le dita al suo interno, più veloce. Non si abituerà mai a tutta quella frenesia, a tutta quella voglia che Kuroko ha di trascinarlo dentro il suo corpo come se non potesse aspettare, come se domani potesse andarsene e lasciarlo solo, com’era prima del suo arrivo.  
La cosa che Kuroko ignora è che lui ne è fortemente dipendente, un po’ come lo è dal campo, dalla palla da basket, dagli hamburger che non riesce a non mangiare, dalle prime scarpe da ginnastica che sono ancora nello stanzino, inservibili ma a cui è legato.  
Kagami Taiga è tradizionalista e delle cose che ha toccato per la prima volta, amandole subito dopo, non se ne sbarazza mai, neanche se inutilizzabili. E’ anche un abitudinario che non lascerà mai qualcosa se non costretto, è in quello che l’America l’ha fortificato.  
“ Il terzo. ” butta fuori, Tetsuya.

Gli bacia il naso e non lo fa aspettare. Guardarlo mentre si arriccia e allunga verso di lui, le sue dita e con tutto il suo corpo lo fa sentire in maniera diversa ogni volta. In Kagami si fa strada un sentimento di dolcezza che lo fa quasi fermare, con le dita immerse nel fuoco e le pulsazioni a duemila.

Ad un certo punto deve essersi fermato visto che le dita non si muovono più, è Kuroko a muoversi.

Toglie le dita, morde la guancia e sfila i boxer insieme ai suoi.

Ha la schiena sudata, lo sente mentre l'accarezza. Deve aver voluto quello da tutto il giorno, la tensione e la stanchezza accumulata non sono bastate per fermarlo.

"Stai ridendo, Kagami-kun. "

E quello è proprio un broncio adorabile, uno di quelli che uno vorrebbe conservare in una scatola per poterlo vedere ogni volta che vuole.

Le gambe di Tetsuya si incrociano sulla sua schiena e stringono lievemente. Non gli chiede mai più nulla da quando le dita si sfilano, niente più ritmi veloci, parole dettate dalla voglia o richiami. Lascia che lui faccia quello che preferisce, che sia fermarsi o velocizzare.

Ancora una volta gli offre una scelta. Una scelta che potrebbe deluderlo o ferirlo come declinare ma, indipendentemente dalla voglia che ha di lui, Kuroko aspetta che la scelta di sceglierlo come ha fatto lui, sia solo sua.

Gli morde lievemente le guance mentre inizia a entrare in lui. Poco alla volta lascia che Kuroko gemi direttamente nel suo orecchio, caricandolo.

Non finisce mai di morderlo e pezzo dopo pezzo si prende il suo corpo.

"Ta..- Taiga. " sussulta sulle sue labbra, baciandole subito dopo.

Si ferma nell'esatto momento in cui sente di essere affondato completamente.

"Tetsuya, credo di stare per muovermi. "

L'altro apre gli occhi, una finestra celestiale in linea diretta con il mondo, Kagami l'ha sempre pensata cosi.

Non risponde ma non serve, i talloni sudati che strusciano sul suo fondoschiena sono una risposta sufficiente.

Mentre dondolano, Kagami sente quel benessere provato solo a fine partita con il sudore appiccicato alla nuca, e vorrebbe chiederglielo. Chiedergli se, mentre sussulta e freme cosi chiamandolo ancora e ancora, con Aomine c'è mai stato qualcosa oltre quel legame che lega i compagni di squadra.

È egoista, se ne rende subito conto e per questo arrossisce. Non dovrebbe importare se Kuroko è stato o non è stato con lui, forse l'unica cosa ad importare è se significa ancora qualcosa per lui.

Mentre sono ad un passo dal venire e Kagami si sente in una bolla ringhiando contro la sua gola, Kuroko si ferma.

"Vuoi uccidermi. " mormora tirandogli la pelle della gola.

"Stai pensando troppo. Fai rumore, Kagami-kun. "

"Non è nulla. " risponde, nascondendo il volto sul suo petto.

Kuroko preme ancora di più il suo viso contro il suo petto e accarezza la nuca sudata, cullandolo. Fa quasi ridere viste le loro altezze ma a Kagami esce solo uno sbuffo.

"Cosa? " gli mormora, facendo vibrare il suo petto.

"Aomine. Mi chiedevo di Aomine. "

Kuroko solleva gli angoli delle labbra e ride e Kagami si solleva per gustarsi quella meraviglia.

"Sta con Kise, Kagami-kun. Ci girano attorno da parecchio tempo. "

È sorpreso. Non credeva che qualcuno potesse stare con Aomine. Ha molto fascino certo ma, è un coglione.

"Vi assomigliate. " risponde Kuroko alla sua domanda silenziosa e lui cerca di ignorarla.

"Questa è un'offesa. Non mi riprenderò tanto facilmente. "

L'altro gli regala un bacio veloce.

"Siete entrambi molto competitivi, dei veri e propri miracoli. "

L'ego di Kagami fa le fusa, sotto le sue cure.

 

_La sua vera domanda però era un'altra._

 

"Non stavamo insieme ma ne ero molto affascinato. Volevo mollare il basket, lui mi ha convinto a non farlo. È sempre stata una meta abbastanza irraggiungibile per gli altri."

 

Kagami non parla, si limita a baciarlo e a continuare da dove si erano interrotti, i gemiti di Kuroko lo vengono nuovamente a trovare e si rilassa.

Preme forte le mani sulle sue cosce e viene dopo un paio di spinte aspettandolo al varco, come lo aspetta tutte le volte fuori dagli spogliatoi.

Si infilano subito dopo sotto le lenzuola, una coperta di linus placida e serena.

"Volevi mollare. " mormora, sapendo che Kuroko è ancora sveglio.

"Era tanto tempo fa, Kagami-Kun. Ero una persona diversa, tu mi hai visto. "

"Cosa? " sussulta guardandolo di traverso.

"Al campetto. Mi hai detto di divertirmi, se facevo parte di una squadra. "

Sorride al ricordo, non aveva mai assemblato i pezzi.

"Avevo ragione, giusto? "

"L'avevi, si ma non mi sono divertito durante quell'ultima partita. È stato solo ingiusto, sbagliato e orribile. Era diverso. "

Kagami ha paura di chiedere perché l'ambiente e le vicende possono cambiare ma le persone restano le stesse, possono riciclarsi e non sa se riesce a sopportarlo, a sapere che Kuroko si sia solo inserito in uno schema nuovo ma totalmente già visto.

"Faccio parte di una squadra, Kagami-kun. Non sono più il sesto uomo invisibile e non sono più disposto a guardare gli altri divertirsi, a restare lì, ignorato mentre gli altri giocano. È tutto diverso, ora. "

Kagami lo bacia di slancio, inondandolo di felicità.

 

"Voglio ancora che tu mi renda il giocatore più forte di tutto il giappone, Kuroko. Li stracceremo, uno dopo l'altro. "

L'altro ride ad occhi chiusi, spontaneo.

"Vinceremo, Kagami-kun "

 

_Credo di amarti._

 

Resta intrappolato nella sua gola, non lo dice mentre continua a guardarlo e a baciarlo su tutto il viso.

"Si" dice Kuroko lasciandosi arruffare i capelli, rispondendo a qualcosa che Kagami non ha detto.

Lo bacia un ultima volta prima di parlare sulle sue labbra.

"È ora del mio premio, Tetsuya. "

Non passa molto tempo che si ritrovano di nuovo avvinghiati e di nuovo ebbri di felicità.

Il fantasma del passato è lontano, nel luogo dove è sicuro di riuscire a sconfiggerlo.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima Kagakuro che scrivo e essendo la mia OTP è una cosa un po' strana ma i contest sono belli anche per questo e spero che sia godibile e che potete innamorarvi di loro come li amo io.


End file.
